


Waiting

by zlwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlwrites/pseuds/zlwrites
Summary: Their whole relationship had mistakes scattered through it, but they could overcome them...right? Kenma would love to believe so but with anything and everything keeping them apart he's starting to think they'll never escape their mistakes.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For kenhina week day 2  
> And this was not supposed to be this long, but I finished an exam and passed the class so I got really excited. I really don't do angst and I feel really bad about this BUT WHAT DID Y'ALL EXPECT WITH "MISTAKES" AS A PROMPT? (jk i'm evil soooo)

   It was a mistake to get a crush on someone from a rival team. This didn’t stop Kenma at all. He felt an immediate pull to the short middle blocker the moment their eyes met across the net. That pull only got stronger each time their teams met for practice matches and training camps until he caved and asked Hinata out. He accepted excitedly and threw his arms around Kenma, which flustered him and caused a large amount of wolf whistles and whooping behind him. It was definitely a mistake to ask him out during a joint practice, but he was too happy to care.

   It was a mistake to date someone who lived so far away. All Kenma wanted to do was to see Hinata’s smiling face and be around his seemingly endless energy. Text messages and video chatting made this bearable but he would much rather of had him next to him. He wasn’t alone in feeling this way. Hinata would send “I miss you” texts anytime he could. Kenma noticed how his smiles reached his eyes and made his nose crinkle over Skype calls. He wanted to see that in person. When they finally had an opportunity to meet outside of volleyball, he could feel the air leave his chest as Hinata crashed into him hugging him tightly. Kenma almost didn’t want to let go, but he was quickly reminded that he needed to breathe. The subsequent kiss that followed, made him lose his breath all over again.

  
   At the time he thought it was a mistake to take Hinata to his house for the weekend, but it was mostly due to his mom. Kenma’s strong observational skills were definitely from her, so when she began to notice him smiling at his phone more often she asked and found out about them dating. It wasn’t her being intolerant that scared him, it was the exact opposite, his mother was 100% supportive to the point it was embarrassing. The moment they walked in together, hand in hand, she started gushing over how cute they were together.

   “He’s just as adorable as you said he was Kenma!” which was not what he said at all to her…well not in that context. Nonetheless, his face began turn about three shades of red. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata just as red.

   After a brief introduction, they both hurried to Kenma’s room before his mom could bring out baby photos or bring up mortifying stories about Kenma in primary school. She shouted out something about leaving his door open, and thankfully Hinata was out of earshot before he could understand her teasing comment. The weekend flew by with long animated stories from Hinata about anything and everything. Kenma listened to each one, thoughtfully and calmly, throwing in some side comments when necessary. They played a variety of games, all of which Hinata was terrible at, and they sat curled together on the floor watching old cartoons on Kenma’s laptop. There was some canoodling, but nothing that really justified the need for Kenma to keep his door open. They both just enjoyed each other’s company, basking in the warmth that being close to someone you cared about brought. When Hinata left that Sunday afternoon, Kenma felt his heart ache slightly. It was a really big mistake to love someone who lived far away.

   It was a mistake to go to Hinata’s house. When they arrived, they had the house to themselves. Hinata showed him around, pointing out family pictures and recalling memories from each one. His sister, Natsu, kept popping up into conversation. He was fond of his little sister, and bragged about her constantly. Kenma couldn’t help but smile. Natsu wanted to meet him from what Hinata told him. She wanted to try braiding hair that wasn’t sticking up all over, was how he put it. They both laughed. Despite him showing pictures and talking non-stop about his sister, Hinata never went too much into detail about his parents. He wasn’t terribly curious either so he let the idea pass through his mind. After a quick tour, they found themselves in Hinata’s room catching up and hanging out until they were wrapped in each other’s arms. They were completely lost into their kiss to realize Hinata’s door opening. A light cough was all it took to break whatever spell they had on one another. Kenma felt Hinata stiffen next to him. He could see the color leave his face, and for the first time he saw Hinata scared. Scared was probably an understatement, he looked damn near petrified. He turned to face who was at his door and he saw a woman a few inches taller than Hinata with a blank expression on her face. Her features were neutral but it was her eyes that made Kenma understand Hinata’s fear. A cold fury with a bit of disgust glared at the pair of them. Her voice was leveled when she spoke, upping Kenma’s fear tenfold.

   “Shouyou, I think your friend should leave now.”

   A small voice of protest came from Hinata but quickly trailed off. He tried to steady his voice but Kenma could still hear it quiver while he spoke.

   “Can I take him t-to the train station? K-Kenma’s not from here so…I don’t want him to get l-lost.”

   The silence from his mother dragged on causing the panic that had begun to settle in Kenma’s chest spillover to his actions. He could feel his body shake.

   “Don’t be long.” Was her only response. She opened the door wider let both of them quickly pass and to grab Kenma’s belongings. As Kenma passed through the house this time, it was completely different, not the warm and inviting place Hinata made it seem, but a twisted and cruel space that he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He didn’t look back when he heard a child’s voice questioning who he was, but Hinata answered for him.

  
   “Don’t worry about it Natsu, we’re leaving anyway.”

   
   It was a silent walk to the station. Hinata didn’t look back at him as they wove through the town, only causing his shaking to increase in severity. They made it to the station in record time. As Hinata turned to leave, Kenma pushed passed the lump in his throat and called out to him. Hinata stopped, frame hunched over and fists tight.

  
    “…I’m sorry Kenma…I’ll talk to you later ok?” He said quietly. Hinata ran off a moment later. Kenma watched him go until he couldn’t see him anymore. He became hyperaware to the quickness of his heart and the knotting in his stomach. He needed to hide somewhere. He ran until he found the bathroom. With the stall locked he collapsed on the floor letting the panic overtake him completely. It was a mistake to assume that everyone would be tolerant of them being together. He prayed for Hinata’s safety when he returned home.

  
    It was a mistake to send text after text after text, to Hinata’s phone, but he never got a reply only making his anxiety worse. When he tried calling the phone picked up, only to be hung up immediately. Someone had his phone. Not someone, his parents. Hinata’s very narrow-minded parents had his phone and they were probably reading over every text, looking over every picture, and seeing every feeling shared between the two of them. If his mother reacted so harshly over just seeing them kiss, he feared at how she’d react to anything else. He felt sick. Someone needed to check on Hinata and he didn’t know who to go to. Upon arriving back to his house, he heard someone call out to him, concern laced in their voice. He looked to see Kuroo approaching him.

  
    “Not to be rude, but you look awful. Weren’t you supposed to be at Shrimpy’s place?” At Hinata’s nickname, the tears that had been building finally fell. It was more frustration and fear than actual sadness he was feeling, but he needed to let it out.

  
    “…What happened?” He questioned carefully. “Did you guys break up or something?”

  
    Through a raspy voice he answered, “His mom saw us together…she kicked me out and he’s not answering his phone now. I…I don’t know what to do Kuroo.” Anger and shock plastered Kuroo’s face.

  
    “Do you want someone to check in on him? I can call Karasuno’s captain and have him go to his house. I don't really want to pry but if you’re worried he’s in danger…I’d rather be safe than sorry.”  
He nodded to respond. Everything was becoming overwhelming and he felt his voice completely give up on trying to function. He and Kuroo sat in front of his house while Kuroo made the call. While he appreciated Kuroo’s words of encouragement, the ugly anxiety kept filling his mind with the horrible possibilities. About twenty minutes later Kuroo got a call back saying Hinata looked ok physically speaking, but Sawamura could tell something was off with him. The news eased his worry only marginally. He wanted to hear Hinata’s voice, see his face and know that he was ok. Kenma found his voice again and thanked Kuroo. He gave him a light smile, reassuring him things would get better. Kenma believed him, but his mind kept telling him it was a mistake to.

  
    Kenma thought it was a mistake to keep hoping Hinata could contact him again but two weeks after Kenma left Hinata’s house panicked and worried, his Skype started getting messages. He couldn’t actually believe he was talking to Hinata. He had to see his face to make it real to him. He went to video chat, but Hinata didn’t answer. Multiple short messages came up on his screen.

  
   _“I’m sorry.”_

  
_“Can’t video chat or they’ll hear”_

  
_“My mom is still up and she doesn’t know about my skype…”_

  
_“Don’t be mad!”_

  
    Kenma typed back quickly.

  
_“I’m not mad, not at all. I get it Shouyou you don’t have to apologize…I wanted see to your face…”_

  
    His laptop pinged showing he had a picture message. He opened it to see Hinata grinning and holding up a peace sign. He stared at the picture. His smile was completely fake. He knew what a genuine smile from him looked like. Dark circles hung under his eyes, making his appearance haunting. His fingers tapped his keyboard quickly and hit send before he realized what he typed.

  
    _“…What happened to you? And don’t say nothing…none of what happened is ‘nothing.’ “_

  
    It was a full three minutes before he got a response. It was a wall of text.

  
    _“…I can’t lie to you can I? I got yelled at forevvver. My mom called me all kinds of names and she took my phone when you called…she blocked your number. Idk if you had something to do with Daichi coming to my house…but thanks, my mom stopped yelling after he left. She looked through all the stuff on my phone too and that’s when she got really mad (if that were even possible) and she called my dad to come home. All he said to me is that they didn’t raise me to be ‘that way’ and he left…he’s ignored me since then. He won’t even look at me anymore Kenma…I can only go to school or practice AND they threatened to pull me out of volleyball too. Like they tried to say volleyball made me into ‘deviant’…I have no idea how those things are even closely related, but…yeah that’s pretty much it.”_

  
    His entire body went numb before even finishing reading. He was suffering way more than he let on and it was showing. Kenma felt helpless and he wasn’t even the person being treated that way. His hands fumbled constantly until he typed a response.

  
_“What can I do?”_

  
    Hinata responded a moment later.

  
_“Wait for me…who knows how long they’ll this angry with me but they’re watching me constantly. I don’t even feel like typing is really safe either. It’s only a matter of time before they snoop through my laptop. The only reason they haven’t take it away is because I need it for school…but they’ll make sure I’m cut off from talking to you for good. I’ll talk when I can ok?”_

  
    His heart sank and the worry that lurked in the back of his mind made its way back to the front. He’d wait as long as possible to make sure Hinata was safe. That’s all he wanted.

  
  _“I’ll wait…I love you.”_

  
  _“I love you too.”_

  
    He watched as Hinata’s icon switched to offline and then he closed his laptop. Every three days or so, Kenma would get updates. Things were stabilizing in his home, mostly because he was used to it by that point. His friends on his team were understanding and were always there to talk when they couldn’t Skype chat. The time between their chats became less and less, and soon they were chatting every day. Kenma could feel this lack in cautiousness begin to creep into their actions. Feeling bold in spite of this, Kenma decided to hit the video chat button and Hinata answered instantly. He was greeted with a true smile from him. Kenma wasn’t too fond of being sappy but given the circumstances they had been faced with, he started crying. His tears alarmed Hinata to his usual flustered squawking, making Kenma laugh through tears. It felt so normal, just their plain couple shenanigans. He almost forgot they were supposed to be careful. They got all of five minutes of talking in before reality set in. Hinata’s surprised face and the call end noise was all it took. From chatting every day to absolutely nothing for two weeks in an instant. His fear was confirmed by Kuroo telling him that according to the Karasuno team Hinata had his laptop taken away. It was a mistake to be so carefree.

  
    It was a mistake to watch Karasuno play. Despite his heart not really being into it, Kenma still maintained his role as setter. His mind would wonder to thoughts of how Hinata was doing while playing so a lot of his movement were muscle memory. Kenma could recall the time Hinata promised to make him excited about playing volleyball, and in a very convoluted way he was. To be perfectly honest it wasn’t the idea of playing the game, but seeing Hinata in person for the first time in months that made his heart race…until he saw them play. Whenever he watched Karasuno play, his eyes would gravitate to Hinata. That’s why it was instantly obvious he wasn’t on the court. He was standing with other players on the sideline. He first chalked it up to them switching players around and that he’d come in later…but for the two sets he never set foot on the court. Karasuno had won, but Hinata didn’t play at all. Something very wrong was happening and he was going to find out. A sudden impulse had him up and running to find the crows after they left the arena. He didn’t care that Nekoma needed to warm up in ten minutes, he wasn’t going to miss out on talking to Hinata. It didn’t take long to find them in their signature navy and orange uniforms as they cheered in the hallway. A few of the members cast him a curious glance and Kenma felt instantly self-conscious standing there awkwardly looking for Hinata. The player he recognized as the captain walked up to him pointing him to the wall where Hinata was gathering his stuff into a bag. Taking a shaky breath, he made his way to him and gently called his name. Hinata turned around with a pained look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but noticed the rest of his team hovering around.

  
    “Uh…can you follow me for a bit Kenma?”

  
    They walked in a strained silence as they paced the hallways of the stadium, looking for a place to give them privacy. Finally settling on a secluded hallway far from the commotion of the current games, they stopped. Kenma looked at Hinata’s face and Hinata looked at the floor.

  
    “This may sound like a dumb question but how are you?” That made Hinata glance up for a brief moment.

  
    “It’s not a dumb question but…yeah it’s not so good.” He provided no detail but he didn’t need to. All of his warmth was gone from his voice. His entire posture just seemed to sag. He wasn’t trying to hide it anymore. Hinata was hurting, and hurting bad. Kenma reached for him and saw him visibly flinch.

  
    “…Are they hitting you now?” He struggled to keep his voice calm, but he was furious. Hinata stood there keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

  
    “It’s only happened a fe-“

  
    “Once is too many Shouyou. Does your team know?”

  
    “Well probably, but no one’s said anything. I don’t want them to get involved.”

  
    “Someone has to! Your own parents shouldn’t be hitting whatever the circumstances.”

  
    “It’s not all the time or even that often. Like honestly it happened maybe once or twice.”

  
    Him defending his parent’s abuse turned Kenma’s stomach. In the two months they hadn’t talked the situation got worse. Guilt crushed his words. They stood there in their own world of hurt staring at the floor struggling to find something to say. Positive or Negative, nothing came out. Hinata broke the silence.

  
   “…There’s no point in dragging this out anymore Kenma. I can’t see you anymore.”

  
    His voice still hadn’t come back to even react to him. A real fucking inconvenience since Hinata was waiting for his response. Kenma is suddenly aware that he’s being held by a shaky figure. Hinata’s clinging on to him, like his only lifeline and he’s trembling. His arms find his way around his body and hold him for what seems like hours. He can feel his throat relax slightly to whisper.  
“I’ll still wait for you…” He feels the grasp on him tighten and he feels small drops fall onto his shoulder. Hinata pulls away crying and sprints away from the hallway and away from Kenma.  
It was a mistake to let him go, but he couldn’t do anything and he hated that he was too powerless to help him.

  
    It was a mistake to accept an invitation to his wedding. Now, if anyone had asked Kenma that in four years he’d be a guest at a wedding reception for his first boyfriend, he would have ignored that person altogether. Complete and utter nonsense, but here he was sitting outside of the balcony of an ornate hotel hiding from the romantic bullshit that was occurring indoors. He took a short drag from his cigarette and looked out over the edge. He really needed to quit, but his anxiety was high and his patience low. As unhealthy as it was, he felt slightly more relaxed watching the smoke disappear into the air. He had no clue why he even RSVP’d in the first place. Maybe on a whim or just to be nice to the person who sent it, but whatever his thought was then all he’s thinking now is regret. He should leave, but the reception had only started a half hour ago so there still crowds of people. He’d leave in an hour, That, he could definitely manage.

  
    He probably wouldn’t feel as irritated if didn’t know how to read Hinata’s mannerisms. Even after four years he could still see his stiff posture and his fake smile as he said his vows. The petite blonde woman next to him looked happy enough. Hinata wasn’t happy, bottom line and Kenma was irritated. He didn’t say anything because it wasn’t his place to. He wasn’t the leading authority on Hinata’s life. Nope, that’s where his controlling and abusive parents shine. The more he thought about it, the more bothered he became. He checked his phone, he’d leave in forty-five minutes. He heard the door behind him open and he felt himself tense. Hopefully whoever this was just other there to smoke like him, or leave him alone entirely. When they leaned on the balcony rail like Kenma was doing he couldn’t help but to look, but he wish he hadn’t. The man of the hour himself, a newly married Hinata Shouyou stood next to him earnestly smiling, a real smile.

  
    “I thought inviting you was probably a long shot, but it paid off.”

  
    He took a long drag to calm his building nerves, “You’re right. I almost didn’t come at all. How did you get my address anyways?”

  
    “I asked Kuroo. He works near my campus and I ran into him. We caught up and well… you know.”

  
    A slight prick of jealousy crept into his words. “You caught up with Kuroo…someone you didn’t know very well, but only reached out to me to invite you to your wedding? Just checking.” He heard Hinata sigh. He couldn’t help being bitter, but he should of least hid it better.

  
    “I understand why you’d be mad…this whole thing looks kinda shitty even when I think about it now.”

  
    “I’m not solely mad at you. It’s this whole situation, but you’re get the brunt of my anger because you’re right in front of me.”

  
    They looked out at the horizon and watched the hues of orange give way to early night. Kenma mustered up the courage to ask the one question burning in his mind.

  
    “What am I doing here Shouyou? Why are you talking to me at your own wedding?”

  
    “I needed to talk to you.”

  
    He put out the cigarette on the stone. “But why now? Why at your wedding? Were there not other times to do it, or are your parents still fucking horrible people that check to see if we were secretly seeing each other for four years?”

  
    “…That’s something to do with it. After my mom caught us together, they never were certain I wasn’t going to end up with a man unless I got into a relationship with a woman. Basically they helicoptered me until I graduated high school, but threatened to cut me off if anything happened in college.”

  
    “Wow…how did you deal with that? To be blunt, you were a mess that last time I saw you.”

  
    “All the guys on the team really. They sort of had an intervention and I talked to the school counselor. I almost was removed from my house but my parents went to classes and shit like that. They loosened their reigns and gave me my phone and laptop back, but they still checked on everything I did.”

  
    “They do the bare minimum and not beat their kid but they still invade your privacy.” Kenma shook his head slowly. It was enough though, Hinata looked better physically at least.

  
    “…Did you just get married to keep them out of your life?”

  
    “It looks that way doesn’t it…but it’s a little more complex than that.”

  
    Kenma gave a light laugh. “I didn’t know you could have complex thinking.” He felt a tiny shove.

  
    “That was mean, but you’re not wrong it wasn’t my idea.” Kenma turned to him, confused.

  
    “What am I doing here Shouyou? Be honest with me…please.” Hinata’s face split into a toothy grin.

  
    “Can you stick around until the reception is over? I would explain fully but I gotta get back to play newlywed.” He gave a Kenma a wink and made his way back to the lively ballroom leaving Kenma alone. The things he did for this boy. He did say he’d wait.

  
    He never went inside to join in the party. The way Hinata talked about the wedding, sounded like it was a huge set-up but only a few people were in the know, including himself now. He wasn’t one to pretend so he stayed on the balcony confused and strangely hopeful. Two hours later, and most of the guests had left, leaving him, bride and groom with their parents chatting inside. No one seemed to notice he was there until he saw the bride glance toward him. She excused herself from the table and moments later he was face to face with her. He felt bad for not remembering her name, especially since it was on the programs and decorations. She was cute and much shorter than Kenma. Her hair was pulled back neatly into a small bun. She smiled at him. He couldn’t feel any hostility but he was still weary of her.

  
    “Would it freak you out if I told you, we’ve met before?”

  
    The way his eyes widened gave her an answer. She started giggling.

  
    “Uh…I’m sorry but where do I know you from exactly?”

  
    “Volleyball.”

  
    “Volleyball?” he repeated. She animatedly shook her head.

  
    “Oh, I never played but I was Karasuno’s manager. Yachi Hitoka.”

  
    It was once and he was surprised he even remembered it, but the week long training camp. It was shortly after him and Hinata started dating. He remembered a petrified looking girl with short hair  and part of it pulled into a small ponytail. She came over to say hi to him a Hinata and then ran off to finish gathering water bottles and towels. The woman standing in front of him now, was that same girl and Kenma couldn’t hide his shock.

  
    “I know this is all really weird and stuff but bear with us until Shouyou’s parents leave. Bye!”

  
    As quick as she popped out, she popped back in leaving Kenma more confused than ever. What the hell was happening?

  
    After what seemed like forever, but only twenty minutes later, both set of parents left and it was just Hinata and Yachi who both came out to the balcony. Yachi seemed more excited than anything. The first thing she blurted out made a lot of the puzzle pieces fall into place.

  
    “I can’t believe that actually worked!” She was practically bouncing on her toes she was so happy.

  
    “Just to clarify this so I’m not missing anything…you two got fake married?”

  
    Hinata answered, “In a nutshell.” Yachi jumped in.

  
    “It’s way more than that. Can I explain everything? I’ve been dying to tell someone about this.” Kenma nodded in encouragement. He didn’t want to clip her wings and he was curious how the hell this even came together.

  
    “Ok, so first year of college me and Shouyou are hanging out and he’s been feeling rightfully hopeless about how his parents would never be out of his life. He’s convinced the only way that’s happening if he settles down with a girl and gets married. I stop him and say you’d rather be unhappy in your romantic life to get away from them? But he’s like, I wouldn’t stay with her forever like divorce in secret in stuff. We both agree that would be an awful thing to do to some random girl and it would take forever. So I tell him, maybe you don’t have to marry a stranger…what if there was a girl you could marry that you know?” She paused for dramatic effect.

  
    “I told him marry me! Initially he was flat out opposed to it. He didn’t want to drag me through his drama more than he already had plus he didn’t want to put my girlfriend through that either. Side note, I’m not straight so that’s another reason why I volunteered myself. But if he needed someone to marry that pleased his parents then all we need to do is make a huge show of it, and then split and live our lives. Smart right?”

  
    “…Well there’s no way to guarantee his parents would buy it, and what happens next? You know kids and stuff. Don’t they want updates?” Kenma was still skeptical of the whole thing. It seemed needlessly risky.

  
    “His parents met me, and liked the fact I made good grades and that I was a girl. Basically that was it. To answer the kid part, they wouldn’t expect kids while both of us are in school so that saves us for at least two years. By that time we’d be financially able to support ourselves, so when they eventually catch on they can cut him off, as bad as that sounds, and it wouldn’t hurt Shouyou.”

  
    She made good points. Kenma was starting to see why Yachi was the brains behind the idea. She was trying to cover as many bases as possible.

  
    “The point is to make them believe that we’re married long enough for Shouyou to not need their support anymore.”

  
    “I don’t want them to cut me out of their lives…but I can’t deal with their shit anymore. I honestly wish I could just flat out hate them, but it didn’t work that way.”

  
     Kenma could see Hinata’s exhaustion from years of his parent’s treatment in his posture, in his mannerisms, in his speech. He finally had the power to move on, on his own (thanks to the help of some incredible friends too). One thing still didn’t make since. How did Kenma play into this? Before he could ask the same question he’d been asking all night, Hinata stepped in.

  
    “Asking you to come was really a shot in the dark. I wanted to reach out sooner, but all the mind games I went through really made me feel like they’d know if I even thought about contacting you. Kuroo helped out even though he was very adamant that I talk to you first before bringing you into all of this…so for that I’m really sorry.” He took a deep breath and looked more determined than he’d ever seen him.

  
    “I wanted to ask you…did you want to try again? Start over from the beginning. No hiding and no fear.” His face was beet red. Kenma felt like he lost the ability to breath. Was he really there right now?

  
    “…You still want to go out with me, after all this time?” He had to say it out loud to make sure his mind processed it. Hinata nodded with his smile and his nose crinkling the same way it always did.  
He was scared, not only for himself but for Hinata. He wanted nothing more for him to be happy and he wanted to be sure that he was going to be a person that could do that. He felt himself start to smile.

  
    “I told you that I’d wait right?” Watching his eyes go wide and Hinata crash into him giving him the tightest hug he’d ever have was the greatest feeling. They stood like that for a while before breaking apart. Hinata connected their hands and beamed at Kenma.

  
    Hinata and Yachi had booked a room in the hotel but the room was split into two separate sides with a door connecting them. Yachi waved them both off as she took out her phone and made a lively phone call to who Kenma assumed was her girlfriend. He hadn’t planned on staying all night but once they got to talking, Kenma never wanted to leave. It felt like the very first time Hinata visited his house back in high school. Maybe it was a mistake to love someone for four years but it was worth it when they finally could love you back and not be afraid.


End file.
